La phobie La solitude La perte, tout simplement
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: On a tous une peur, peu importe qui on est. Une peur immense, encrée au plus profond de nous. Une peur qui nous hante tout le temps. Livaï est un membre du Bataillon d'exploration. Il est caporal. Il est le meilleur élément de la troupe. Mais lui aussi a une peur. La solitude. C'est la solitude qui l'effraie.


On a tous une peur, peu importe qui on est. Une peur immense, encrée au plus profond de nous. Une peur qui nous hante tout le temps.

Livaï est un membre du Bataillon d'exploration. Il est caporal. Il est le meilleur élément de la troupe. Mais lui aussi a une peur. La solitude. C'est la solitude qui l'effraie. Être mis de côté, considéré comme différent.

Pendant toute son enfance, il avait été seul. Sans parents, sans amis... Alors il avait voulut montrer sa valeur. Il c'était entrainé, avait fait au mieux ... Et était rentré au bataillon d'exploration. Il avait alors formé une équipe avec quatre autres membres : Petra, jeune fille gentille et attentionnée. Auruo , grande gueule mais solidaire. Erd puissant mais loyal et Gunter, surement le plus raisonnable de tous.

Des alliés. Des camarades. Mais surtout : Ses amis. Ses premiers amis. Ceux qui s'inquiètent pour vous, qui veulent vous venir en aide peu importe la situation. Ceux qui on confiance en vous sans arrêt.

_Morts_

Livaï avait été ramené à la triste réalité : Une amitié ne peut durer toute une vie. Elle finit toujours pas ce briser … Ils étaient morts. Ils étaient morts par sa faute. Ils lui faisaient confiance, avaient suivit son plan... et maintenant, ils étaient morts.

Ça avait été les premiers à l'accepter, à le comprendre... Les premiers à ne pas juger son intérêt pour la propreté, à ne pas critiquer le fait qu'il ne souriait jamais, à deviner ses sentiments même quand il ne les montrai pas ...

Dorénavant, c'était finit. Il n'y avait plus d'équipe. Plus d'équipe, et plus de Livaï. Ce dernier étant brisé à jamais. Pourtant, il avait vu des centaines de ces camarades mourir ! Mais jamais ça n'avait été des personnes aussi proche de lui ...

" Putain ... "

Le caporal serra les poings. En fait, il n'aurai jamais du les choisir pour veiller sur Eren.

" Putain. "

Il n'aurai jamais dû suivre le plan de Erwin. Il n'aurai jamais dû !

" Putain ! "

Son poing s'abattit violemment contre le mur alors qu'il serrait les dents. La douleur de l'impact remonta jusque dans son bras, il n'en prit pas compte.

" Putain ! "

Un nouveau coup, une nouvelle douleur.

La haine, la colère, le remord ... Un affreux mélange de sentiments, l'étouffant pratiquement.

" Putain ... "

La désolation qui vient vous fouettez le visage. Le désespoir qui s'empare de vous sans que vous ne le réalisiez ...

" S'il vous plait ... "

Un sanglot. Le masque qui tombe. Il perd son visage neutre, perd tout ce qui fait de lui un soldat.

" Je vous en supplie ... "

Les larmes. Les larmes qui coule silencieusement sans qu'il ne puisse rien ni faire. Et ses jambes qui tremble, ne pouvant plus le maintenir. Il s'écroule à genoux, les yeux rouges, le visage trempé ...

" Ne me laissez pas seul. "

Et il y a la pluie. Cette foutue pluie venue le narguer. Cette pluie ne voulant plus le quitter.

" Ne me laissez pas ! "

Quelqu'un pourrait le surprendre, mais il s'en fou. Humain, titans ... À ce moment, plus rien n'a d'importance. Plus rien, à pars ses amis perdu. Ses amis ... sa famille.

" Je vous en prie ! "

Il pleure, il hurle, il supplie le ciel gris alors que la pluie continue de tomber. Mais ça ne sert à rien. À rien du tout …

A rien du tout ? Vraiment ?

" Je ne vous laisserais pas. "

Livaï écarquille les yeux. Cette voix ...

Il tourne vivement la têt , aperçois le nouveau venu ...

" Eren. souffle-t-il "

Le "demi-titan" l'observe tristement. Lui aussi se sent coupable, lui aussi à perdu des camarades...

Il s'approche du caporal et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il ne parvient pas à cacher sa peine... Mais tente quand même un sourire. Un sourire crispé, mais un sourire tout de même.

" Je vous le promet ... Je ne vous laisserai pas. "

Livaï n'est même pas tenté de le frapper. Il détourne de nouveau la tête, reportant son attention vers le ciel. Il ferme les yeux, prend une inspiration ... Il se calme, se laisse tomber contre son cadet. Celui-ci le maintient silencieusement, n'osant ajouter un mot.

" Merci ... "

Un mot, presque inaudible. Mais Eren la bien entendu. Il regarde son caporal, étonné. Le plus vieux à une expression apaisée sur son visage. Apaisée, mais toujours triste.

Le "demi-titan" n'ajoute rien, contemplant à son tour le ciel. Dans cette guerre, tout le monde vient à perdre quelque chose qui lui est précieux. Et cette fois, c'est sur Livaï que la sentence est tombée...


End file.
